


困惑

by Rubythebowl



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 【旧文存档，首发于2015年】冈纳和阴阳在一起了，圣诞对此，以及老兔子一如往常的调戏感到困惑。





	困惑

圣诞最近很烦躁。  
按理说他的心情不该如此。队伍里增添年轻血液后，他们这些老年人渐渐退居二线，辛苦大半辈子出生入死，到现在才算真正安定下来。节奏慢下来圣诞才感觉自己真的是老了，大伙儿每天像退伍老兵似的在酒吧泡着聊天喝酒唱歌，慵懒的很。  
与此同时，某些一辈子没谈过几次恋爱的人也在拼命谈恋爱。  
这就是圣诞烦躁的其中一个原因，因为谈恋爱的那俩货是冈纳和阴阳。  
不是嫉妒他俩各自抱得美人归，而是因为谈恋爱的，是冈纳和阴阳。  
圣诞扫了一眼一边腻在一起的大块头和小个子，简直想把自己的眼睛戳瞎。  
天知道他俩怎么搞在一起的。  
这不是什么同性恋的问题，圣诞可是英国人。他只是觉得冈纳和阴阳之间那种他一直看成出生入死的患难兄弟情的东西，竟然是他妈的爱情。这种转变让他莫名烦躁、还带点恐慌。他也不知道这究竟是为什么。  
“干啥呢。”低沉的男性声音从耳边响起，圣诞还没转过头去，屁股上就被拍了一下。老兔子没精打彩地坐到他身边，不客气地拿过他的酒杯一口喝干，“我觉得他俩真该去开个房，烦死了。”  
你也烦死了。圣诞皱着眉头瞪了身边的人一眼，他烦躁的另外一个原因，就是这个该死的老家伙总是无意识地做出类似性骚扰的动作。比如把他滚烫的大手搁在自己脖子裸露的皮肤上，动不动就把自己整个揽到怀里去，还有、不分场合地点的拍自己屁股，还整的和打招呼握手一样自然。  
这让圣诞十分不自在，所有这些触碰让他感觉很别扭，不知道怎么应对。  
尤其是冈纳和阴阳在一起之后。  
巴尼可比冈纳毛手毛脚多了。  
每次圣诞都想推开他说离自己远点，但每次老兔子都是一副兄弟间这种肢体接触理所当然的模样，让圣诞开始怀疑是否自己的反应太过激。你想太多了，他总是默默忍下，然后在心里这么告诉自己。  
“嘿，老年痴呆了？”没得到回应的巴尼在圣诞眼前晃晃五指，收回手的同时捏了捏他的脸。“喂！”圣诞拍掉他的手，扭头瞪他，“别动手动脚的。”  
巴尼无辜地摊开手，“好好好。你咋跟个小娘们儿似的碰都不让碰。”  
圣诞一口气憋在胸口，闷闷地满上一杯酒喝掉，“你说，他俩怎么就在一块儿了？”  
“你认真地在问吗？”巴尼吃惊地看了他一眼，“亏你还是英国人。”  
英国又不是满地基佬。  
……至少不是每个人都是基佬。  
“他俩不老早就搞在一起了么，你看老枪以前一出任务就往阴阳那边儿跑，一会儿没音讯就恨不得到石头底下翻他，阳走的时候他和个小媳妇儿似的，阳回来之后冈纳嘴就没合拢过。”公路在一边插嘴，“谁都看出来了。”  
这个世界怎么了？！圣诞皱皱眉头，“我没看出来。”  
“就你没看出来，你啥也看不出来。”公路扫了一眼巴尼，拍拍圣诞的肩膀，“就你这情商还把妹呢。”  
“明明是你们这帮混蛋平时这么八卦。”圣诞冲他比了个中指，心情更加烦躁。  
这种烦躁一直持续到晚上，巴尼又滚到图尔店里纹身，圣诞怀疑他的背是有多宽为什么怎么纹也纹不满。他不知到底多少次拒绝了图尔在他脑门上创作的提议，“你现在都不用剃头了”，图尔说这句话的时候圣诞差点把刀插在他那茂密的头发包裹着的脑壳里。  
“怎么，你最近很暴躁啊。更年期吗？”图尔调侃着打消在他光溜溜的脑袋上创作的念头，专心给巴尼纹上花纹。  
纹身机器的细小嗡嗡声掺杂着图尔和老兔子的交谈声，圣诞掏出刀子对准一边的靶子抛出去，却扎在了一边的墙上。  
“操……”  
图尔停下手中的动作。  
老兔子起身走过来，圣诞已经做好了被拍屁股的准备，那只大手却拍在了腰上。他有点失落，继而被自己的失落吓了一大跳。  
巴尼并没有立刻放开手，而是沿着圣诞的腰从背后将手滑到前面，从他口袋里掏出刀子，然后边揽着他边掷了出去，九环。但圣诞没去注意那把刀，因为巴尼的姿势占据了他整个大脑。从背后抱过来的人体温很暖，胳膊环在自己腰上，下巴搭在肩膀。“怎么又不在状态。”巴尼的声音近在咫尺，温热的气息吹拂耳畔。  
圣诞感觉自己太阳穴处的血管充血随脉搏猛力收缩，心脏跳动无法控制地越来越快。因为我他妈脑子里都是你，他想。混蛋。你让我烦躁，让我不知道该怎么面对，让我思绪混乱、操。  
圣诞一个肘击击打在老兔子的腹肌上。他没去管身后人吃痛的呻吟声，兀自逃跑般离开纹身店。  
该死的、该死的巴尼。  
用显然超出规定的速度飚机车回家，扑面而来的狂风让圣诞冷静了一点。他摘下头盔扔在一边，然后被车灯晃了眼睛。  
老兔子把车停稳，甩上车门抬头看到目瞪口呆的圣诞，“你跑啥。”  
看到巴尼又要凑过来，圣诞感觉自己要崩溃了：“听着巴尼，你不能总是这样——”  
“啊？哪样？”巴尼伸过来的手僵在半空，迷惑不解地看过来。  
圣诞深吸一口气，“你不能总是自然而然地这样、做这些肢体接触。我不喜欢这样，巴尼。你离我远点。”  
巴尼扯起眼皮看他，“……你最近怎么了，突然和个姑娘似的不让碰不让搂的。几十年了我不是一直这样对你吗？”  
“所以你为什么老这样对我？我也没见你把冈纳或者道路塞在怀里啊？！”  
圣诞快要烦躁死了。他觉得一定有个答案，却不愿去深思，反而变的更加困惑。他困惑不解地看到巴尼朝他走过来，困惑不解的被抓住胳膊摁在墙上，困惑不解地被巴尼封住了呼吸。  
然后一切都有了答案。  
该死的巴尼。  
直到有点缺氧的圣诞开始推搡巴尼的胸口，后者才恋恋不舍地放开，“这就是为什么我只这样对你、这就是为什么你总是我的副机长、这就是为什么，我在背上纹了无数个你的名字。”  
圣诞气喘吁吁地看着这个老混蛋，又想狠狠揍他又想狠狠拥抱他。  
于是他两样都做了。

收费•公路最近很烦躁。  
高戈和年轻人们去出任务的时候他们就泡在酒吧聊天喝酒，像是一般的退役老兵。医生总是神出鬼没，所以基本只剩凯撒和他还有那两对家伙。  
“伙计，我觉得我的眼睛要瞎了。”他仰头灌下一杯酒，撞撞身边凯撒的肩膀。  
“哦天再给我来一枪吧。”凯撒哀嚎着捂住了脸。


End file.
